Dreki, A Tale Of The Dragonborn
by Naoto Love
Summary: Dreki went to Skyrim to retrieve his deceased father's equipment from Dragon's Bridge, but amongst arriving, he already has many insane things happening to him just in one day. How in Oblivion will he survive the way to Dragon's Bridge and back to his home without dying a horrible death. This story is in first person, in Dreki's POV, and follows the basics of the Skyrim storyline


**This is my first Videogame based FanFiction, so I do hope it is at least decent, I do not know THAT much about Skyrim, but i believe I know enough for how I want this to go; similar to how the main character of the game is supposed to be, he doesn't actually know too much about Skyrim's history or events, hell, doesn't even know about the gods or religious views.**

**(Naturally, it wouldn't actually be possible for the Dragonborn to know about THAT much about Skyrim, for he was going to execution for crossing the border, so I'm taking that he lived most of his life in Cyrodiil/setting of Oblivion)**  
><strong>I am honestly writing this as I play the game so I can get a good feel for it, in case you wanted to know. (I may separate from the actual dialogue though, if I play farther or want to write without playing)<strong>

**Without further ado, here is the story;**

_** Dragonborn Of Skyrim**_

Awaking in a wagon, sitting across from a blonde man in what looks to be a uniform of some kind. It seems this man noticed my confused look, as he spoke up.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake? You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into an imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

I took a glance over to where he was pointing, to see a man wearing what looked like rags, and rather short, dark hair. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell," He scoffed at the apparent Stormcloak.

"You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants," The dark haired one strayed his attention unto me, as if somehow saying this will free us. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," The Stormcloak informed him.

"Shut Up back there!" The carriage driver shouted back at us, startling me slightly.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief asked, staring at the royally dressed, and gagged man next to me. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the True High King," Blondie snapped, anger obvious in his tone. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion... But... If they captured you... Oh Gods, where are they taking us!?" Thief didn't even attempt to hide the fear from showing on his face.

"I don't know where we're going... But Sovngarde awaits," The Stormcloak assured, almost too calmly for my taste. I don't want to die, I'm not as prepared as this fool. "No! This can't be happening... This isn't happening!" The thief shouted out, as the wagon approached a village called Helgen, at least, that's what the signs say. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The blonde asked, in a steady tone.

"Why do you care?" The thief asked, scoffing.

"A Nord's last thought should be of home," The Stormcloak looked over to the other Nord. "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead," The Thief admitted. "What about you?" The blonde asked. It took me moment to realize he was talking to me. "Oh, I'm from... I was born in Dragon's Bridge, but I move around too much to call any place home," I admitted, surprised at the groggy sound of my voice.

"I see," The Stormcloak nodded, as the Thief was off listing Gods that Talos knows won't help him.

I ended up zoning out the Stormcloaks talking until we halted to a stop.

"Let's go, shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us," The Stormcloak told me, as everyone began standing up. "NO! Wait! We're not rebels!" The Thief shouted desperately. "Face your death with some courage, Thief," The blonde practically ordered from behind me.

"You've got to tell them, we weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

By the divines, someone make this Thief Shut up! "Step towards the block when you're name is called," A guard holding a piece of paper ordered. "Empire loves their damned lists," The Stormcloak muttered.

After calling up the names, killing off Lokir, the Horse Thief for running, they then brought me up. "Who, are you?" The Imperial soldier asked me.

What does he mean, Who am I? Am I not on the list? Shouldn't that grant my freedom? I guess that just isn't good enough, is it? "My name is Dreki," I spoke up after a small bit of time.

The guard nodded slightly, writing on his list. "You picked a bad time to come back to Skyrim, Kinsman," He muttered, turning his attention away from me.

"Captain... What should we do, his name isn't on the list..." He asked the heavy armored woman next to him. "Forget the list, he goes to the block," She replied almost without thinking, an unreasonable decision I might say.

"By your orders, Captain," He nodded, taking a glance back at me. "I'm sorry, at least you'll die here... In your homeland," He assured me. "Follow the Captain, Dreki," He ordered kindly, as the 'Captain' began walking to my left. I obediantly obeyed him, being lead to the rather large group of people, mostly Stormcloaks from the looks of it. General Tulius seemed to be scolding Ulfric as if he were on trial, but he was given no such luxury.

Suddenly a screech came from the sky, no way it could come from a bird... Looking up at the sky, zoning everyone else out, I looked to see if anything was coming. After a moment, I heard the Priestess begin to give a speech... How could everyone just pretend that roar was nothing? "For the love of Talos, just shut up and get this over with," a redheaded, just as myself, Stormcloak interrupted very rudely. Can't say I'd blame him either, if you're gonna die, do it fast.

The Captain made sure not to put him to his knees gently, as he shouted something about ancestors being proud. Then, his head dropped into the basket, it looked pretty disturbing, but I seemed the only one to be even slightly phased by it, so I kept my chin up.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life," Ralof said, eyes to the floor, though I'd say stupid in death, but to each their own. I was next to be called up, with a good view of the executioner, I laid my head on the stump. But what I saw, a large winged beast in the distance, had me panicking much more than losing a head, as another screech filled the air.

The black scaled monster landed onto the large building in front of me, causing dust to scatter and the executioner to lose his balance, I gotta thank that beast later for saving me. "DRAGON!" The Captain shouted, as it roared something in it's native tongue, clouds forming over head.

Wait, did she say Dragon? Is that normal here in Skyrim? I watched as it began flying upwards, flames and dust being shot from the sky. Once the Dragon let out another shout, Ralof lead me towards the keep, yet I somehow ended up with an Imperial named Hadvar, and he lead me out of Helgen, after getting me well armed of course. I ended up with a bow, plenty of Iron arrows, Iron sword, and an Iron Shield. Oh, and can't forget the light imperial armor, I feel so naked with it on though, I need heavy armor like a flower needs water.

After fighting through giant spiders and a bear, we found ourselves on a trial to Riverwood.

On the way to Riverwood, where Hadvar told me his uncle, the smith, was, he also told me about Bleak Falls Barrow as we came across it. As much as I wanted to fallow Hadvar the rest of the way, I just... I don't know, the barrow seemed to be calling my name... After saying my goodbye's and hearing about the Stormcloaks, I broke off making my way towards the Barrow. I'll make my way to Riverwood after taking on this place.

I would like to say it was easy, but I'm too used to having Heavy Armor, so running around with Legion armor wasn't ideal. After finding a golden claw, and killing a few bandits and draugr, I found myself defeating a Draugr who was obviously much stronger than the others, he could even use the power of the voice, I found an odd piece of rock lodged in his ribs. "The hell," I murmured, ripping it out of him.

I examined the writing on it, though I didn't understand it at all. "Must be some wizardry tablet... Gotta be worth something," I put it in my pack, popping my neck. "Now, let's see about that chest," I smiled brightly, opening the lock to see four gold bars, and an oddly new looking nordic shield.

"Good, this iron piece of crap was giving me a headache," I took the gold and the shield, satisfied. Before leaving, I couldn't help but stare directly at the wall. A word was glowing brightly, nearly blinding me with it's radiance. I shook my head, feeling as if I learned something, as if it was some kind of magic. Though, I didn't really have time to find out, so I located the exit of the cave, and left.

Afterwards, I made my way to Riverwood, in hope that Hadvar was already there and safe. Among entering through the main gates, I overheard an old lady yelling about seeing a dragon, and a blonde Nord dismissing it as crazy. _Hell, I'd do the same if I hadn't seen the dragon myself. _I won't tell him that he was telling the truth, though, don't want to worry anybody. The next thing to catch my eye was a decent looking blacksmith forge, with Hadvar and who I'm assuming is his uncle chatting.

Hadvar seemed to spot me approaching them, as he began to introduce me. "Ah! And here is the man I owe my life to!" I smiled when he said that, even though it was obviously not true in any way. If anything, he saved my life. afterwards, his uncle allowed me to have a few things, I took simply some food and steel ingots (I need to make some heavy armor, fast)

"There is actually something you can do for me, for all the people of Riverwood," Alvor, the name of Hadvar's uncle, began, looking off into the distant mountain. He told me to tell the jarl of Whiterun about this incident, which is understandable, the Dragon won't just stop after destroying one location. I nodded, but before leaving, I wanted to see what this golden claw was worth.

I walk into the Riverwood trader, introduced by nothing else but arguing between siblings. What a great way to make sales. All I got from it was there was a robbery. Upon seeing me finally, they apologized, and reassured me that they were still open for business. I nodded swiftly, and then asked something I'm probably going to regret. "What was that about? Was there a break in?" He chuckled slightly. "Well, yeah.. But they were only after one thing.. A claw, made from gold," the trader began, peeking my curiosity. I reached into my pack before he could say another word, and pulled it out.

"You mean this thing? Some bandits took it to open a door in Bleak Falls Barrow," I didn't mean to say the last part out loud, but what's done is done. The man's face seemed to light up. "Y-you found it!" He exclaimed, perhaps a tad over excitedly.

He ended up rewarding me with a pouch of 100 gold, pretty good amount if you ask me, but the maybe not enough for a claw of solid gold. Ah well, I could just steal it back later. _But that would be wrong haha. _Afterwards I left, going straight to the forge. _I remember my old set of armor, Daedric, reall strong, trustworthy armor. People seemed to think I was a daedric worshipper though, I don't know why, good armor is good armor. I wonder if my Daedric sword is still in Dragon's Bridge where I learned my craft. _

I managed to make a Steel chestplate, boots, gauntlets, horned helmet, and two steel swords with all of my ingots. "Damn, I was hoping to improve them," I sighed out loud, gaining the attention of Alvor. "You're a fine smith, Dreki, you said your name was?" I nodded, sheathing the two sword. "Yeah, I learned from my father in Dragon's Bridge before his passing.

"I used to use Daedric armor before I was set for execution," I shamelessly spouted, not really caring if he liked me or not. From the look I was receiving, it was obvious Alvor was a steel kind of Nord.

"Say what you will, but strong armor is strong, no matter what it's made of," I explained, a smile plastered on my face. This caused him to laugh slightly.

"Haha, I like you, lass. After going to Whiterun, you oughtta stick around a while," He said, banging on a dagger with a hammer.

I nodded as if to say I'll think about it. Truthfully, I don't have much of a plan to remain in Skyrim for long, I only came here to retrieve my father's old equipment from Dragon's Bridge, no longer than that. "You know where I could get a drink?" I asked, after the day I've had, honestly, seeing a dragon and fighting to just barely survive, I could use some mead.

He chuckled at that, pointing over at the inn. "Yeah, I guess you could use a night's sleep after the day you've had." I nodded a thank you in response, and entered the building. Alvor isn't that bad a guy.

Upon entering the inn, I was greeted with a decent bard playing a loot. He was playing an imperial song, just what I need to hear after almost being executed by them. From what I've seen, Stormcloaks and the Imperials have serious flaws.

The Stormcloaks blindly follow their leader into death, even if it holds no meaning or glory, and the Imperials aren't much better, they don't care who they have to kill to rid Skyrim of Ulfric. I don't really care though, I'm not one for pointless wars.

I approached the counter, and ordered some simple mead, placing a few coin on the table.

Tomorrow's gonna be a long day... Hope I'm ready.

**I hope you enjoyed this, it felt slightly rushed to me so I hope it wasn't, please leave a review and lemme know if I should continue. Thanks for giving me a chance people!**


End file.
